Lemon of soon to be story
by Stormy Feather
Summary: Just a Seth/OC lemon.  For all the Seth/Marcus fans out there enjoy.


The best day of my life was going to get so much better. I stood in our hotel room staring at the scene before me. On the bed, was my lovely new wife and the love of my life... my imprint. The fact that she was Volturi didn't phase me one bit. She wore a simple, sexy black lace two piece while laying on her side watching me with seductive eyes. My pants grew tighter as I took in her magnificent figure. I have waited our whole relationship for this moment.

"What are you doing standing there?" she whispered and bit her lip a little. She knew I wanted her, to feel her, taste her.

"Just admiring," I crawled up onto the bed and kissed her soft lips. Her arms wrapped around my neck returning the kiss. My hand running down the length of her body. I resisted the urge to tear the clothes off her body as my hands went underneath her top inching towards her breast. I stopped short and retreated my hand. All this felt right but something felt wrong.

She looked at me

"What's the matter?" she asked. I looked into her eyes and instantly I seen her father. I shook my head and looked at her again. My same Lilly was staring back at me. I kissed her again immediatly feeling hard once more. I moved my lips down her neck feeling her breath hitch hearing her moan slightly.

My hands rested on her hips as I moved down her body. The same feeling came over me as soon as I got to her breasts. I stopped and tried to get around it by reaching underneath her and unclasping the bra. Her back arched at my touch and she ran her hand down my arm. I didn't want to look at her face but at the same time I did.

I leaned up and tossed the bra to the floor looking at her body. Her soft supple breasts were perked, waiting for me to ravish them. I fingered the black lace on the panties and inched down but found I couldn't touch her. It frustrated me to no end. It wasn't that I was nervous, that wasn't what I was feeling. In fact I had no idea what I was feeling. I grabbed the panties on both sides of her hips and pulled down. I could see the anticipation in her face. The longing for me to touch her was too much. She got up on her knees and grabbed at my shirt

"My turn," she moaned kissing and nibbling at my neck. She pulled at my shirt and took it off pressing herself up against me. I ran my hand through her hair kissing her passionatly. She undid my belt and my pants sliding them down until my throbbing shaft was pressed up against her. That feeling alone made me almost loose it.

She grinned a little and pinned me down on the bed crawling on top of me, straddling my hips.

"What are you waiting for?" she breathed in my ear right before the hotel phone rang. I sighed and pressed my finger to her lips.

"Hold that thought." I whispered and picked up the phone, "Hello?" the voice on the other line was one that shocked me.

"Seth, I just want to let you know that since you are now part of my family, I want you to show my daughter the love and devotion that a father can not give a daughter. Can you do that for me?" Marcus's voice echoed through the line and through my mind. The feeling of forbidden territory was suddenly lifted

"I won't let you down. She will be very happy with me," I replied. I heard him chuckle.

"Now go consumate the marriage or whatever you kids do these days." I felt my face grow red. I nodded

"Ok, bye." I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Lilly spoke. I shook my head and looked at her and her glorius body

"Just another marriage congrats." I said and laid her down. My hand grazed her breast and she moaned. "Now where were we?"

She giggled and wrapped her legs around my waist. I slipped out easily and began to touch her sending her over the edge. She squirmed underneath me and I knew she was itching for it. I pressed my hard shaft against her before kissing her neck and massaging her breasts

"Seth..." she moaned for me. She couldn't wait anymore. I looked into her eyes and slowly penetrated her hot core.

"Fuck Lilly your so tight." I groaned and buried my face into her neck holding her tightly. She moved her hips back and forth wanting me to move. I started to move my hips slowly back and forth making her moan in pure ecstacy digging her nails into my back.

I moved faster and harder making her walls pulsate against my shaft. I leaned up to gain more leverage and started to pound into her groaning with her in pleasure.

Our bodies were one in pleasure and in souls. I felt my peak coming

"I'm going to come," I warned

"Don't stop.." she told me. Her peak was coming too. I went faster, her hands clutched the bedsheets and her back arched as she climaxed. Not within two minutes I climaxed as well.

I slowed down and laid on top of her kissing her, holding her. She panted into my shoulder

"I love you so much." she whispered into my neck. I pulled out and just held her close to me

"I love you more." I told her and watched as she fell asleep into me. Best night ever.


End file.
